rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Project Freelancer
Has anyone noticed that projects Freelancer seemed to be unchanged even though reconstruction, (and over half of the blood gulch chronicles) takes place 800 years in the future because of church's bomb. This also means that the director is over 800 years old if he is the same director that began the project. This would mean that after the bomb goes off, either the entirety of project freelancer keeps on going for 800 years and hasn't changed. That or the writers were too lazy to explain... anything Possible explination It was said that everyone in front of the bomb was thrown into the future. It never stated the distance of this effect however, so as long as the director or the people involved in Project Freelancer were towards the direction Church was facing, they would have been thrown into the future. or they weren't even sent into the future at all. Church was probably sent back in time. but Sarge is also insane so this could just be one of his crazy explanations for things. --WhellerNG 22:58, September 15, 2009 (UTC) The whole sent into the future thing was just a joke,it is revealed that the red and blue teams were relocated there not blasted into the future.Rvb forever 12:58, August 8, 2010 (UTC)Rvb forever Numbering/Lettering "Based on all given Freelancers to date, all members of the program share one similar trait; they are codenamed after 49 of the 50 states of the United States of America, excluding Florida." RvB: Reconstruction: "Carolina" is stated to have 2 AI's in her head; thus there was no "North" and "South" Carolina - meaning there would only be 48 Freelancers (No Florida, 1 Carolina. The names North and South were passed to the Dakotas). -StarLion 16:15, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Alpha Fragmentation & Facility list First, the article states the Alpha was 'copied'. It was not, however, as it was fragmented. Each of the fragments were a separate emotion of the Alpha. So this needs to be changed. In addition, PF used several facility's. It might be useful to put up a list of those facility's here.--Thijsbos 09:56, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Sigma Isn't it possible that Sigma lives on in Epsilon, like Omega? Supakillaii 11:26, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Too many articles are locked. The information about Sigma being Agent Maine's orginal AI needs to be added. Most are locked only to registered conributers only satus but certain ones like Sigma are locked to Admin only because people would just create accounts to post how they thought Sarge was Sigma so Wheller locked it so only he could edit it.Sniperteam82308 18:47, September 29, 2010 (UTC I understand that it is locked to prevent people from posting speculation, but the reasons behind it don't make it any less annoying. --Bron Hañda 20:59, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Well I thought it was more annoying having most of the recent changes be about someone saying Sarge is Sigma. Besides has anyone even posted it on meta or the AI section of the project freelancer page.Sniperteam82308 21:36, September 29, 2010 (UTC) CT? Should we add C.T. to the state list as probably Connecticut? CT being the normal abbreviation for Connecticut and all. ZeroSD 23:32, November 13, 2010 (UTC) No because it was never confirmeds they were Agent Connecticut and this wiki doesnt take kindly to specualtion. Also welcome to the wiki. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 23:44, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Hm, but C.T. was confirmed as a freelancer, so should be listed somewhere on this page... ZeroSD 03:33, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Once again not the CT we knew. We have him mentioned but without link to the page of the possible Freelancer.. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 03:46, November 14, 2010 (UTC)